One phone call away
by L15AAA
Summary: no summary you'll just have to read and find out, sometimes I say too much in summaries and spoil it.So READ AND REVIEW.


**A/N: New story Enjoy! DDD one-shot. **

**One phone call away **

I stared at his face blankly, gripping his hand. His hair was messy like _usual _something that wasn't as usual was that he was asleep, a very deep sleep. The doctors said he was in a coma, a bloody freaking **coma. **How was I meant to know if he was going to wake up or not? I couldn't hold in the tears anymore, I let them freely roll down my face one after another.

That one phone call that ruined my life _forever_ , it was exactly 2 am in the morning and Syaoran wasn't home yet, I figured he was just having a busy day at the company again and I had fallen asleep waiting for his arrival. The annoying ring of the phone went off. I thought if I left it alone, the person would give up. I thought they had when the room was suddenly filled with peaceful silence but to no avail it had started ringing again so I sat up and picked up the phone.

"Hello..." I said sleepily.

"Sorry to call at such a time, but is this Sakura Li?" the voice sounded serious, and that was enough to wake me up.

"Yes, it is, why what's the problem?" I asked trying to keep calm as possible.

"There has been an accident, involving your husband Syaoran Li" he said slowly.

"Is he okay?!" I asked with fear in my voice.

"We still don't know yet, his still in the emergency room. If it's possible could you drive down here as soon as possible?"

"Of course I'll be right there, bye"

"Bye, see you soon" and I heard the _click _on the other end indicating that he had hung up.

My mind went blank, Syaoran in an accident. MY Syaoran. The whole house was quiet, not a comfortable silences an eerie one. It just wouldn't process in my head that Syaoran was in an accident, it still hadn't processed in my head even as I was driving up the driveway of the hospital. I was trying not to think of the worse case scenario but it was too hard, I kept imagining him lying there all bruised up, and it just hurt to think of him in that state. I ran into the hospital and to the front desk and they quickly told me the room he was in. I ran and ran all the way to his room and collapsed on the chair beside him. I gasped and the tears came down.

"Oh my god" I whispered. He was exactly in the state I had imagined but even worse. I held onto his hand as tightly as I could and all I wanted was him to wake up any minute now and say he was fine, that he was going to recover but he didn't. The doctor, who I presumed I was talking to on the phone walked in.

"Good morning Mrs. Li, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa the person on the phone" I nodded slowly.

"Is he in a coma?" he nodded his eyes saddened. I tried really hard not to let out a whimper but it came out anyway.

"When will he wake up?" I asked.

"We still don't know it might be weeks, it could be a month it's uncertain" he said.

"He was in a car accident, a drunk man in his late thirties was driving his truck at full speed on a red light and Syaoran had coincidently drove right in the middle .." his voice travelled off and it became quiet again. He saw that as his queue to leave and I must've cried myself to sleep.

When I had woken up I rubbed my eyes sleepily and glanced around the room and stopped outside of the room. In the window I could see dad, Touya and my best friend Tomoyo, soon after they stopped talking to Eriol, they walked in slowly and started firing questions at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you thirsty?

"Hungry?"

"Tired?"

"Is there anything we can do to help at all?"

They were all said so quickly I couldn't recognize who had asked me which question so I decided to stay quiet. They stared at me and Tomoyo slowly walked towards me and hugged me tightly I gripped onto her, like my life depended on it.

It felt like we were embracing each other for ages, I felt her rub my back soothingly and I calmed down and a sigh escaped my month. Tomoyo stopped and looked at me and I knew she could see the pain that I was going through, her eyes went all watery and next things I knew we were hugging each other again crying on each others shoulders.

We broke apart and again and looked at each other our faces with tear stains and our hair in a mess and we just burst into laughter it felt good to laugh after all that crying.

I felt kind of dizzy I guess I've been crying to much and need to drink more water.

"What's wrong Saku?" Tomoyo asked with worry.

"Oh nothing just a bit thirsty" I said my voice coming out hoarse.

She nodded and poured me some water that was placed on the bedside table. I gulped the water down so fast I choked. I guess I was really thirsty chuckle. Tomoyo came and patted my back and I stopped coughing and gave her a warm smile.

I lay down on the hospital bed on the other side of Syaoran and closed my eyes for a minute and I guess I was more tired that I had expected. The last thing I could feel was Tomoyo pulling a blanket over my body, and giving me a soft kiss on the forehead.

It's been nearly a month and he still hasn't awoken. I'm getting worried by each passing day. What will happen if he never wakes up?! What will I do without him?! The love of my life gone like that, no Sakura you must stay positive he will wake up, he will wake up. But I can't help but think what if he doesn't wake up? What will I do? What will I become, will I be a depressed monster and try and commit suicide or grow old and have millions of cats or take up knitting.

I have resumed my job as a model for Tomyo's Designs. To take my mind of things and also to get out of the hospital for a couple of hours, and go home for a bit to do some cleaning and for a change of clothes etc.

I was backstage putting on a tight red corset kind of dress and a big red bow tied at the back that part of the dress ended at my thigh and the other part of the dress was a see through kind of material that flared out. I had on some white high heels. I had my hair up in a bun with some strands curled and loose around my face; my make up was very little only some mascara eyeliner and some foundation.

It was the big opening of Tomoyo's debut in Japan. So far her designs are being sold, in France, Hong Kong, America and now Japan. It was soon to blossom into a well known clothes line. I was proud of her she had achieved what she wanted to become, and she enjoyed it. She was truly a great woman to admire she had achieved so much and she was still young only at 25.

I smiled softly at her; she was at the podium talking about the theme of today's show which was presents and summer. I was up first and I felt nervous, I had butterflies in my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. Breathe in and out. In and out sigh that calmed me down, I put on a big smile for the audience and walked out. I could hear Tomoyo describe what I was wearing and all I could see was the clicking of cameras in all directions blinding me. I walked back down and did a little pose and walked off giving Tomoyo a big grin and thumbs up.

I walked down the stairs and backstage where all the crew was congratulating me and I smiled politely. I soon heard the ring tone of my phone and ran to my handbag and flipped it open.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking"

"I have good news Sakura, guess who's awake"

I gasped did he wake up was he finally awake oh my god.

"Syaoran? Is he awake?" I asked breathless.

"Yes and he seems to be looking for you" Eriol replied.

"Oh my god ill be right there" I said as tears streamed down my face.

I ran out and saw Tomoyo still standing there talking about each model and dress she wore. Tomoyo looked at me and I mouthed that Syaoran was awake. Her eyes widen and she broke into a big grin before I sprinted out and hailed a taxi.

"TO THE HOSPITAL" I couldn't control my excitement. After so much waiting he was finally awake. I didn't have to worry about becoming a depressed monster and committing suicide anymore. YAYY!! I laughed out loud and the guy looked back with a strange look, like I was crazy but I didn't care. Syaoran was awake and that's all I cared about.

I ran out of the taxi and chucked him the money shouting back

"KEEP THE CHANGE!" and ran up all the stairs and straight to his room. I ran in and there he was sitting upright. Staring back at me, I rushed to his side and stared at him.

"I know I'm good looking but you don't have to stare" he said with a cocky grin of his. I punched his arm playfully and tears came down my cheek one by one.

"Jerk" I muttered.

He looked at me with affection.

"What did I do this time I wake up from a coma and you call me a jerk? No kisses no hugs?" he said with an eyebrow raised and a lopsided smile.

"That's why you're a jerk, you were in a coma and made me worry, I thought I was going to grow old by myself and have billions of kittens and cats to take care of" I said sobbing.

"Aww honey" he brushed away the tears with his thumb and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head and we stayed in that position for awhile.

"I missed you" he said softly

"The smell of your hair, your adorable face you make when your angry, the way you run around the house when you realize your late, everything about you" he said softly into my ear that sent shivers down my spine.

"I missed you too, I love you Syaoran" I pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too" he said and pulled me back into a passionate kiss. We broke back for the lack of air.

"Oh and I missed your strawberry kisses" he said with a wink and gave a low chuckle. I turned pink and laughed. It felt good to have him back in my arms and I hope it stays that way forever and _ever_

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please drop a review, I want to know what you think of it. **


End file.
